Heat
by crematosis
Summary: Fayt comes down with a strange disease accompanied by a high fever. He starts having hallucinations and vivid sexual dreams about Albel until he can't tell dream from reality. Will Albel exploit him in his weakened state?
1. Chapter 1

A/n: It's official…I have a terrible cold. And when I'm sick, I tend to write about sickness pretty well. I mean, if I have to suffer, surely Fayt has to suffer with me, right? XD But anyway…I got so thrilled about this idea…that originally it was supposed to be a one-shot and it got so big that I'm cutting it into chapters. XD buutt…good news! I got the whole story done all in one typing session…so the story will just be released whenever I feel like I have enough reviews. No more waiting for me to finish. Yippee! Well...unless I feel like I have to change the author's note for a certain chapter to remind people of something…but anyway, enough about me. XD

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Albel…or Fayt. Although, I would be really cool to actually own and control them so I could screw with their heads.

Albel scowled at Fayt and sheathed his katana. "No more sparring for today."

"But I'm fine," Fayt protested. "I can keep going."

"You're sick, fool," Albel growled. "Just look at you. You're face is flushed and your nose is running. Pitiful. I bet you're going to hold up our progress for a few days while you lie in bed trying to recover."

"I'm okay," Fayt insisted. "I can still spar. I don't need to stay in bed."

Albel frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. 'You just don't know when to give up, do you?"

"You wouldn't stop fighting for a cold either," Fayt pointed out.

Albel sniffed disdainfully. "The difference between us is that I can handle a little cold and you can't."

"I can handle it," Fayt protested. "I don't need to rest. I'll just keep some tissues with me for my nose and then we can keep traveling and sparring whenever you want."

Albel shook his head and walked up to Fayt. He stopped and glared at Fayt stubbornly. "You can't handle it," he growled, poking Fayt's chest with a finger.

Fayt swayed uncertainly and put out a hand to catch himself on a fencepost nearby.

Albel snorted. "What did I tell you? You're too weak to stand."

"You pushed me," Fayt said indignantly. "You made me lose my balance."

"I barely touched you," Albel scoffed. "Stop making excuses."

Fayt sneezed with a force that jerked his whole body. Albel stepped backwards with a look of disgust. "Now, don't try to get me sick too, fool."

Fayt smiled weakly. "You're afraid of being sick? I thought you could handle a little cold."

"I can handle a cold perfectly fine," Albel said frostily. "It's your idiot germs I'm afraid of catching. I don't want to be a fool like you."

'Right, right," Fayt sighed tiredly.

Albel put his hands on his hips. "Now, seriously, you pathetic worm. Go see that stupid healer girl and get fixed up."

"Sophia?"

"I don't care what her name is. But if you aren't well enough to travel, we won't go anywhere, and I'm sick of this place. Now, move it, maggot."

Fayt sighed and began walking back towards town when he stopped suddenly with an odd look on his face.

"Now what?" Albel growled.

"I-I don't feel very good," Fayt whispered.

"You don't look very good either," Albel said gruffly. 'I've been trying to tell you that you're sick this whole time and you don't realize it until now. You're slow, fool."

Fayt took in a sharp intake of breath and his face turned pale. He started falling over backwards.

Albel grabbed Fayt's wrist and yanked him to his feet. Fayt slumped weakly against Albel's chest, his eyes glazed and half-closed.

"What did I tell you?" Albel said triumphantly. "You have a fever. Now, you're going to go see that slimy girlfriend of yours if I have to drag you the whole way."

By the time Albel had gotten Fayt into the care of Sophia, Maria, and Cliff, Fayt was unconscious. He hung limply from Albel's arms as the warrior half-dragged, half-carried the sick boy into the hotel room.

Sophia screamed. "Oh no! Poor Fayt. How could you let him get like this? Did you beat him up? Is he dead?

Albel rolled his eyes. "Oh shut up, you worthless worm. Your beloved maggot is still alive. He's just sick."

"You don't take a sick person out in the rain," Sophia snapped.

"Oh, is it raining?" Albel asked carelessly. "I was too busy dragging this worthless sack of bones back here."

Sophia lunged at him but Cliff held her back. Albel stared her down with a superior look. She glared daggers back at him.

Somehow, Maria managed to diffuse the situation. After all, the real problem was how to treat Fayt, and once the attention was back on their ill friend, they were too busy to fight.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: XD I'm not sick anymore...and looking back, I realize that it's probably not a good idea to write stuff when you're sick..i think this whole story is kinda weird and not very well written..at least by my standards, but I'm too lazy to fix it. Eh, who knows...maybe it's actually okay and I'm just being a perfectionist. I'll let you decide.

Disclaimer: Nothing to see here except lawful copyright infringement. Err…me using someone else's stuff with the knowledge that it's not my stuff. Happy?

Fayt wearily blinked open his eyes to find Albel sitting at the end of the bed, still glaring at him with the same irritated expression he had been wearing earlier. He snorted. "It's about time you woke up."

Fayt shifted slightly and winced at the sudden soreness. "What happened?' he asked, his voice raspy and barely audible.

Albel smirked. "And losing your voice too? Some leader you are. You don't have much authority left."

Fayt tried to ignore Albel's attitude. "Just tell me what happened to me."

"You passed out,' Albel said curtly. "I dragged your miserable-"

Albel was cut off by another explosive sneeze from Fayt. He leaped back off the bed with his face twisted in revulsion. 'Gross! Didn't I tell you not to get me sick?"

Fayt sighed patiently. 'I'm not trying to get you sick. I can't help it."

"I still say we should have stuffed rags up your nose,' Albel muttered mutinously. "Less germs and more peace for me."

Fayt snickered. "I bet everyone voted you down on that one."

"Unfortunately, yes,' Albel sighed. 'The maggots don't know what a pain you are."

Fayt looked at Albel curiously. "Well, why aren't they taking care of me instead of you?"

"Long story,' Albel muttered. "Let's just say, everyone was assigned shifts to watch you and now that you're awake, maybe they won't need me."

"What do you mean?" Fayt asked warily.

Albel looked amused. 'Why, my naïve little fool," he purred. "You've been unconscious for days. If you suddenly died, someone had to be there to watch. Too bad you're still alive."

Fayt shuddered. "Albel, that's so cruel."

Albel grinned wickedly. "Well, someone had to be there to let the others know if you lived or died and they can't all be in here watching you day and night for so long."

"How long?" Fayt asked cautiously. "How long have I been asleep?"

Albel shrugged. "Maybe three or four days."

"And how long have you been watching me? You look tired."

"Bah," Albel scoffed. "If you think I look bad, you should look at yourself. Now, since you're awake and no longer in any danger of dying, I think you'll be fine on your own." Albel rose gracefully and stalked out of the room.

Fayt groaned and sank back onto the bed. Even though he knew he had slept at least three days straight, he still felt exhausted. If he was in such bad shape, he probably really needed the rest. His eyes ached and his head throbbed unbearably. This had to be a lot more than a little cold.

The rest of the group thundered into the room to see if Fayt was really awake. Fayt squeezed his eyes shut and clamped both hands over his ears. All the racket was hurting his sensitive ears and making his headache much worse.

"Can you all please leave me alone?" he shouted as loudly as he was able. No one could hear him over the noise of so many people talking about how grateful they were that he was alive and asking him how he was feeling. If they really cared so much, the first thing they could do to make him feel better was to leave him in peace.

"Okay, all you maggots clear out of here!" Albel roared. "The damn fool is just an ordinary person and he doesn't need you all in here taking care of him. I can't hear myself think. I can't even breathe with all your filthy bodies crammed in here."

For once, Fayt was grateful for Albel's attitude and fierce reputation. No one messed with Albel if he was angry enough about something unless they wanted to be decapitated. And slowly, the room emptied except for Albel. Albel looked back at Fayt as he stood in the doorway and he walked out with a disdainful sniff, as if defending Fayt hadn't really been worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Lol, I invented my own disease! Wow...if that's the most exciting thing i can think of, I have a pretty crappy life. XD Try no life...

Disclaimer: I own nothing really, except this mysterious disease...dun dun dun!

Over the next few days, Fayt drifted in and out of sleep. He was no longer unconscious, so no one had to watch over him the whole time, but someone was always going in and out of the room, setting down food, taking Fayt's temperature, giving him pills. No one knew exactly what was wrong with Fayt. His symptoms didn't match any disease listed in the disease database onboard the Diplo, but Fayt was still clearly sick with something. The best thing they could do for him was to try to ease his suffering and hope he got better on his own.

On the sixth day of his bed rest, Fayt began to dream. It started out innocently enough, but it soon evolved into something strangely erotic featuring him and Albel of all people. Fayt woke up in a cold sweat, disgusted beyond words, but at the same time afraid of himself. If his imagination could conjure up something so strange, surely in some dark corner of his mind, he was thinking about it.

He tried not to fall asleep, but that was next to impossible. He needed the rest, even though he woke up feeling worse than before. Constant sexual nightmares were not the best thing for his blood pressure or his sanity.

And what was even more unfortunate, a lot of the time Fayt woke up to find Albel staring at him as if he could read Fayt's mind. If Fayt was healthy, he would have run as fast as he could, as far as he could to get away from Albel at that moment. But the only thing he could do was keep quiet and nearly have a heart attack every time he woke up.

Finally, Fayt snapped. "Albel, what are you doing in my room?" he screeched after waking up for the millionth time to find Albel staring at him intensely from the foot of his bed.

Albel raised an eyebrow. "Why? Don't I have a right to be here?"

"No, you're bothering me," Fayt growled.

Albel smirked knowingly. "I'm not doing anything," he said innocently.

"Yes you are. You know exactly what you're doing."

"Hmn," Albel murmured lazily. 'Why don't you show me?" He sat on the bed next to Fayt and stared down at him, looking like he wanted to eat the boy alive.

Fayt screamed and flailed wildly. "Get away from me! Stop it, stop it, stop it!"

Sophia rushed into the room, followed closely by Maria. 'What's wrong?' Sophia demanded. 'What's Albel doing to you?"

"I'm not doing anything,' Albel drawled, giving Fayt another mysterious smirk.

"Don't look at me like that!' Fayt shouted.

"I'm not looking at you anyway in particular," Albel said indifferently. 'You're just jumpy."

"You're watching me when I sleep,' Fayt complained. "Maybe you're waiting for the chance to kill me when I least expect it.'

"Wouldn't that be nice?" Albel purred. "It'd end all your suffering. I promise it won't hurt-much." He cackled.

Sophia scowled at him. 'Leave poor Fayt alone. He's sick and very susceptible right now. I don't want you scaring him."

She shoved Albel from the bed and he reluctantly allowed her to lead him towards the door. He twisted away from her just long enough to give Fayt a murderously mischievous glance over his shoulder. "I'm watching you," he reminded Fayt with another sinister laugh before walking out of the room.

Fayt shuddered with apprehension and Maria came to sit beside him on the bed. "Don't mind him. He's all talk. He'll do whatever it takes to mess with your head. I doubt he actually plans to do anything to you, but he just likes watching you squirm."

"Well, whatever it is, it's working,' Fayt muttered.

"I can tell," Maria said calmly. She held Fayt's wrist in one hand. "Fayt, your pulse is racing.'

Fayt sighed and yanked his hand away from her. "I know, I know. I'll try not to let him bother me."

Maria frowned. "I won't let him come visit you anymore if this'll keep happening. It's good for you to keep in contact with everyone since we don't know how long you'll be stuck here, but if you and Albel can't get along, then there's no sense in letting him stay here."

Fayt sighed. "I put up with him while we were traveling so I'll find a way to make do."

Maria shrugged. 'Your call, Fayt. Just let me know if you need any help."

She walked out and once again Fayt was left alone with his thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Dream sequences...my favorite thinsg to write. XD The most entertaining and also the most disappointing thing in the world. XD We like smut, but we hate finding out it's only a dream.

Disclaimer: i own nothing...maybe even less than nothing. I'm so poor. ;(

_The hot, steamy atmosphere made the shower seem almost like a little topical environment. Like a little tropical island. The glass door was already steamed up. No one could see in and no one could see out. Not that Fayt need to see anything except Albel at the moment._

_Albel was breathing hard, his wet hair hanging in front of his face, practically covering his lustful ruby eyes. Fayt tentatively reached up to push Albel's wet locks out of his eyes. Albel watched him, his eyes smoldering with desire, and Fayt suddenly felt weak and helpless. He froze, staring at Albel's smooth chest, slick with sweat and water. _

_Albel smirked and he wrapped his hand around Fayt's wrist, pulling him closer. Fayt blushed but didn't fight him. Albel lowered his head and touched his lips against Fayt's collarbone. Fayt shivered with the sudden pleasure of the strange gesture._

_Albel lifted his head and looked into Fayt's eyes as he slowly and sensually licked his lips. "Are you ready, Fayt?" he asked smoothly._

_Fayt could have died at that moment. He felt so incredibly frightened and yet so exhilarated at the same moment. He couldn't respond if he had wanted to. But Albel didn't need an answer._

"_You want me," Albel stated matter-of-factly. He pushed his body against Fayt's._

_Fayt whimpered and arched backwards, embarrassed by his reaction._

"_Don't you?" Albel insisted, pinning Fayt against the wall. He ground his hips against Fayt's._

_Fayt moaned helplessly and flushed deeply. It was hard to think with so much heat and Albel's body so close to his. It was too easy to give in and let Albel take him._

_Albel pressed against him hard. Fayt whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut._

_Fayt cautiously opened his eyes when he felt the pressure against him lessen. Albel was standing back under the water, calmly washing his hair as if nothing had happened. But as Albel flicked his gaze back towards Fayt, he felt his heart start racing again._

_Albel stepped closer to Fayt and he smirked. "You want these off, Fayt?" He tugged at the waistband of Fayt's underwear. Fayt looked down, surprised that he was till wearing underwear._

_Albel smiled lecherously as he ran a hand over the front of Fayt's underwear and then slowly slipped his fingers under the waistband._

_Fayt's mind exploded with sensation and he howled with the startling pleasure, his eyes wide with surprise._

"_Poor little Fayt,' Albel cooed. 'He wants me so badly. He'll do anything to have me touch him again."_

_Albel pulled Fayt close, wrapping an arm around Fayt's shoulder and sliding the other hand to rest on Fayt's butt. He kissed hungrily, easily coaxing Fayt's mouth open so he could slide his tongue inside._

_Fayt panted breathlessly, surprised at how good it felt. He was surrendering, the last feeble protests from his conscience being drowned by the overwhelming pleasure._

_Albel's lips curved into a wicked smile. "Beg for it." He traced a finger down the inside of Fayt's thigh._

_Fayt shuddered against Albel's touch. His eyes were glazed with desire and his brain was far too clouded with how much he needed Albel to think about what he was doing._

_Albel's hands continued to travel over Fayt's body, pulling curses, pleas, and desperate cries from the young warrior._

_Finally Albel was convinced that he had tortured Fayt enough. With a fluid motion, he pulled off Fayt's drenched underwear. "Spread your legs," he ordered._

_Fayt complied willingly and was engulfed almost immediately by a wave a mind-blowing pleasure. Albel was buried deep within him and his arms were also tightly wrapped around Fayt's body. He had complete control of Fayt, inside and out. Fayt had never felt more securely connected to anyone in his life._

_Albel smirked. "Ready for a second round?" he teased._

_Fayt nodded breathlessly, unable to speak._

_Albel chuckled and looked like he was about to say something…_

"What the hell do you think you're doing, idiot?' Albel roared.

Startled, Fayt blinked open his eyes to find himself back awake, out of his dream fantasy. Albel was glaring down at him murderously from where he was standing next to the bed. His eyes blazing, he furiously yanked the blankets off of Fayt.

"You idiot! Don't you know that you still have a fever? Not even Cliff would be that stupid." He glanced over at Cliff standing in the doorway and frowned. 'Well, maybe you're not quite as dumb as Cliff."

Cliff scowled and crossed his arms over his chest. "Very funny, Albel. I think I can take it from here."

Albel snorted in contempt and marched down the hall, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword.

Fayt tried to calm his fear. 'What was that all about?"

Cliff shrugged. "Albel heard you screaming."

Fayt blinked. "I was screaming in my sleep?"

"Yeah. You were screaming for Albel to stop torturing you and to take it off and something about it being too hot."

Fayt turned pink, realizing what was happening.

"Well, anyway," Cliff continued. "Albel came running to see what was wrong, and I thought Albel was hurting you, so I came to check it out. It turns out you were just roasting under that heavy blanket. Good thing Albel was here to help."

"Albel doesn't seem the helpful type,' Fayt muttered. "I was surprised he came."

Cliff shrugged. 'What can I say? He comes when he's called?"

"Are you calling me a dog, worm?" Albel growled, reappearing behind Cliff with his sword poking Cliff's back.

"No, I'm just saying you're reliable."

"Hmph. Albel Nox comes when he feels like it. Now don't call me again, fool, because I won't show up." Albel stalked out of the room.

Fayt sighed. "It seems stupid for me to call out to Albel for help, especially in my sleep."

Cliff shrugged. "People do crazy things when they're sick."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Poor little Fayt...I put him through hell and back again. Well, don't blame me. It's my Albel muse that likes torturing me just as much as my Fayt muse likes all the fluffy cuddling stuff.

Disclaimer: I don't own Albel and Fayt...only the muses...their ghosts that haunt me constantly after reading too much stuff about them.

Fayt felt extremely confused. Despite Albel's outward loathing of Fayt, he insisted on visiting the sick boy at least once every day. Fayt normally would not mind Albel visiting him, even with Albel's attitude of only grudging concern. However, with Fayt's feeling for Albel now in turmoil because of his persistent dreams, he didn't trust himself around the temperamental warrior.

Albel quickly picked up on Fayt's discomfort and exploited it. He came twice as often and often gave Fayt knowing smiles that made Fayt feel sick to his stomach with fear. Albel had to know, despite the fact that Fayt was restraining himself most admirably from any action. He had to know, and if Albel knew, it was a bad thing for Fayt. Albel may or may not care that Fayt was developing feelings for him, but he would certainly use those feeling to his advantage. Perhaps, he might use Fayt as a human pincushion, knowing that no matter how much he hurt Fayt, the boy would still be in love with him. Or maybe he would test the depth of Fayt's love, to see how much abuse he would put up with before Fayt snapped and proved Albel right that no one could love a monster like him. No matter what happened, it would not be good for Fayt.

"What's wrong…fool?" Albel purred, using Fayt's nickname almost as an endearment. It was certainly said without any malice or scorn. But Fayt still didn't trust Albel. Albel's voice was slow and sensual, almost inviting Fayt to act on his desires, but Fayt knew Albel could never love him back. If he was lucky, Albel might get caught up in lust, but never more than once. His body would be a toy that Albel would throw away as soon as he was done playing with. Fayt couldn't fall into that trap.

"Nothing's wrong, Albel."

Fayt shivered with fear as Albel stretched luxuriously out on the bed next to him. Albel yawned. "How dull. Something has to be the matter with you. There's no fun in it for me if you don't have a weakness."

"Everyone has a weakness," Fayt mumbled.

"How true,' Albel said sarcastically. 'But unlike you, my weakness is my strength. I readily admit I have a weakness for watching people suffer."

"In other words, you like to hurt people," Fayt muttered irritably.

"Only the weak care about other people's feelings,' Albel retorted. "So tell me, fool, what is your biggest weakness?"

He leaned closer towards Fayt, his eyes expectant and treacherous, waiting for a mistake from Fayt so he could devour him like his prey.

"I'm fine,' Fayt whispered, not even believing it himself.

Albel smirked. "Nothing at all? You're mind isn't in the gutter? Surely such a straight-laced fool like you would be dying to throw caution to the wind sometime."

"No," Fayt whispered faintly.

Albel raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? You won't admit it? It's an arrogant fool that thinks he's actually worth something and won't admit his shortcomings. No matter. I look forward to finding out. It'll be a fun game, like twisting a knife through your heart." With a sinister laugh, he rose and walked out.

Fayt burrowed under the blankets with a heavy sigh. "Oh man, this is turning into a living nightmare. Albel haunts me in my sleep and he threatens me when I'm awake. Is there no escape at all?"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Once again...another chapter of fun with Albel...and torture with Fayt. Err...poor little Fayt. He's so abused by Albel. Makes me want to hug him...

Dsiclaimer: Don't really own anything...except this nice little disease here...

Miraculously, despite Albel constantly lurking around Fayt's sickroom, Fayt was slowly getting better. He couldn't sleep, yet he couldn't stay awake either, but somehow his sneezing was gone and his fever was going down.

As strange as it sounded, perhaps Albel's visits were actually making him feel better. Despite how mean Albel always was to him, Fayt missed the temperamental warrior on days when he didn't show up. If Albel wasn't around to torment him, Fayt feared something even more drastic. Besides the fact, he was lonely and even bad company was better than no company.

It was just getting harder and harder for Fayt not to do anything to Albel. The more he dreamed about Albel kissing him, the more he thought about it, and the harder it was to not actually do it. Albel seemed to realize this too and he took every opportunity he could to tease Fayt and try to goad him into action.

But Fayt would not let himself be tricked into something he would regret. Albel would smile at him menacingly and sit close enough to Fayt so that the boy could feel Albel's hot breath on his face. Fayt would stay as still as a statue, blushing fiercely. But he would not move, because once he did, he wasn't sure he could control himself.

Albel would shrug off Fayt's reaction and come back later. He was sure he would eventually wear Fayt down to the point where the sick young warrior would be forced to show his feelings.

Fayt finally had a day to relax without Albel coming into to pester him. He was a little sad, but relieved at the same time. Love was funny that way.

Sophia took his pulse as he nestled into the blankets and daydreamed. As soon as his eyes closed, he could see Albel's smirking face, beckoning him to crawl into bed with him. Fayt immediately felt his heart rate quicken.

"Fayt, are you getting worse?' Sophia asked worriedly. 'You're breathing heavier and your skin just became hotter. Maybe you're getting feverish again."

"Heh," Albel muttered. "he's too weak to recover."

"A-Albel!" Fayt protested. 'When did you get here?"

"I've been here the whole time," Albel said cheerfully. "Silly little, fool. Move, wench. Let me take a look at him."

Sophia pouted as Albel pushed her aside and crawled onto the bed. Fayt winced and squeezed his eyes shut. Albel really didn't know how to sit in a skirt without showing off too much, much more than Fayt wanted to see.

"Let me see…" Albel murmured, tracing a claw-tipped finger along Fayt's outline under the sheets. He plunged his finger deep into the silhouette of Fayt's crotch.

Fayt squealed with pain and Sophia was instantly scrambling to get past Albel to see what was wrong. 'Oh, I knew it! He's torturing you, isn't he? Let me see! Poor Fayt!"

With a bored sigh, Albel slid off the bed and allowed Sophia to cradle Fayt close to her and sob over him. 'Look what you've done, Albel! You've poked a hole in Fayt's sheets."

"At least it didn't go through his pants too," Albel muttered mutinously.

"Eh?" Sophia said curiously.

Fayt turned bright red and it finally dawned on Sophia what Albel was talking about.

"Ewwww!" she screeched. 'Don't molest Fayt when he's sick! That's gross!"

Albel shrugged. "I know Fayt liked it. He enjoys it when I touch him."

"No I don't," Fayt insisted. "That wasn't touching. You were trying to castrate me!"

Sophia pointed an accusing finger at Albel. "Don't you dare hurt Fayt like that. He's too cute to be abused."

Albel snorted. 'Whatever. I don't listen to the advice of worthless wenches."

Albel stalked out, followed by Sophia, yelling and screaming at him. Fayt groaned. He was beginning to get a headache.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Ha, now we get to figure out the hidden mystery of Fayt's illness. It's not very pleasant..oh no. Poor Fayt, I'm so mean to him.

Disclaimer: I really wish I owned stuff, but I don't.

Fayt drifted in and out of reality, tortured by the teasing promises of being loved by Albel. Albel could never feel anything, not even affection for anyone else and that thought drove Fayt insane. His dreams were always so real. He knew that he should recognize them only as dreams, but it was so hard not to deny himself what he was truly longing to feel.

Fayt's eyes closed for the third time that day and Albel appeared almost immediately, a sadistic smile on his face as he reached for Fayt's pants.

"Don't touch me!" Fayt shrieked.

From his spot in the doorway, Albel looked slightly startled. 'I can't touch you from all the way over here, fool. I just got here."

Fayt breathed a shaky sigh of relief. "God, Albel. You scared me."

"Hmph." Albel sat on the edge of Fayt's bed and frowned thoughtfully. 'Ready to tell me your secret?"

"I don't have one," Fayt said indignantly.

"Oh yes you do. And it's driving you mad with keeping it hidden. It'll be-"

"Let go of me, Albel!" Fayt suddenly screamed.

Albel looked taken aback. "Get a hold of yourself, fool. I'm not doing anything to you."

Fayt sighed morosely. "I'm such a mess."

"Yes you are,' Albel agreed, looking sympathetic, or at least as sympathetic as he could look without actually feeling it. "It'll save you a lot of pain if you just tell me exactly how you feel."

"No,' Fayt said stubbornly.

"Okay, then I'll say it. You're in love with me, Fayt. Just admit. I know you are."

Fayt flushed all the way down to his neck. "Not true," he hissed.

"So very true. And luckily for you, you'll be out of the hallucination phase soon."

"What?" Fayt said breathlessly. "you know what disease I have?"

"It's not a disease, unless you count love as a disease."

"It has to be,' Fayt said indignantly. "I don't just get a fever because I'm healthy."

Albel smirked. "it's a complex reaction. You fools and all your modern technology think you know everything. It's a very nice form of poison known as-"

"You _poisoned_ me? I'm going to die, aren't I?"

"Shut up, you spineless wretch,' Albel growled. "I'm not finished."

Fayt fell silent, looking at Albel bleakly.

Albel snorted contemptuously. "I don't know if poison is the right word…although love is something like poison…it weakens you. Well, they take this poisonous plant and make a love potion out of it. The victim goes through a period of intense sickness, and as they start to recover, they start to fall in love with the other person. Considering how much better you are, you probably can't stop thinking of me, can you?"

Fayt scowled at Albel's suggestive leer. "That's despicable. I could have died from being so sick."

Albel snorted. "I doubt it. I barely nicked you with it. I had a little on the tip of my sword."

Fayt's eyes widened. "Straight into my bloodstream…"

"Yes, the sooner it worked, the sooner you'd get better, and the easier it'd be."

Fayt looked down worriedly, dreading his next question. 'Why would you want me to fall in love with you?"

Albel chuckled. 'It has nothing to do with me loving you or any of that nonsense. I need your power and with you in love with me, there's no way you'll refuse." He laughed maniacally as he left the room, leaving Fayt very afraid.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Ehehe…yeah, finally getting back to work on this one. I've been so busy posing to my Death Note story that I've neglected the poor thing. Ah well…back to work I go.

Disclaimer: Poor little Fayt…I don't own him.

"Fayt?" Sophia asked, looking concerned. Nel had told her that Fayt had been crying for hours and refused to explain why.

Fayt looked up as she entered his room and then morosely looked back down at his lap.

"Fayt, what's wrong?" Sophia asked gently. "The ship's medical scanner says you're almost healed from whatever it is that you have. You'll be able to leave your bed and get back to adventuring."

Fayt broke out into sobs. "It's no use being healed. He hates me."

Sophia looked confused. 'Who hates you?"

"Albel," Fayt sniffled.

Sophia sniffed disdainfully. "Well, that seems pretty normal. He hates everyone."

"But he hates me in particular," Fayt whimpered. "He acts like I'm some sort of machine."

"What did he say?"

"He wants the power of the Destruction Gene. I don't know how he thinks he can get it from me, but that's what he wants."

Fayt sighed hopelessly. "I don't know what to do, Sophia. I used to have some sort of respect for him…but now I know he's just power-hungry."

Sophia nodded sagely. "We all know that, Fayt. You were just trying so hard to believe he was good. But that's what a good leader does."

She brightened. "Well, since you're the leader, you can kick Albel out of the group as soon as you get better." She hugged Fayt happily. "Get better soon!"

As soon as Sophia was gone, Fayt thought about her. He used to believe that had a crush on Sophia. But when she hugged him, he didn't feel anything for her. I could have been because of the love potion. Was it possible to love someone so much even after they had done something so terrible to you?

Fayt drifted into depression. He didn't want to get better. It would mean he would have to send Albel away from the group. He couldn't stand the thought of sending Albel away, but he couldn't stand being with him either.

Albel hadn't been back to see him since he told Fayt that he was responsible for his sickness. Fayt longed to see him, but at the same time, he didn't think he was strong enough to confront Albel. He could finally identify with whoever coined the term "lovesick"

After another week of torture, Albel showed up in Fayt's room. Fayt woke up to see Albel leaning against the doorframe. Fayt willed Albel to not be a hallucination conjured by his love-starved brain

"So, fool," Albel purred, stalking to Fayt's bedside. "Give up yet?"

Fayt scowled. "I can't just give you my power. I don't know how it works myself. And anyway, I wouldn't want it in your hands."

"Ah," Albel said, a slight smile on his face. "I love it when my enemies put up a fight. Perhaps you are not as weak as I thought."

Fayt blushed slightly, pleased with the almost-compliment. Then the reality of Albel's words sank it. "I'm your enemy? Does that mean if I don't give up my secret, you'll kill me?"

Albel shrugged. "If it comes to it. But I would rather keep you around. You amuse me with your pathetic behavior."

Fayt scowled. He opened his mouth to retort but all that came out was a sneeze.

Albel recoiled. "Filthy maggot! Keep your germs to yourself."

Fayt frowned. 'What's the problem? Love potions aren't contagious."

"No," Albel agreed. "But the sickness you have is. I'll probably just get a cold, but I hate to be sick. Sickness is only for weaklings."

Fayt sighed. "That's what you always say. I guess maybe I am weak. I certainly can't help you get what you seek."

Albel snorted. 'You'll change your mind. Love is a very persuasive argument.' And he whirled and marched out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Back again…I think I'm winding down…maybe another few chapter and I'll end it. Well...I actually only have 2 more chapters left…but maybe I can stuff filler into it and make it longer…or maybe you'll just kill me first.

Disclaimer: yeah, yeah. I don't own diddly squat.

Fayt couldn't wait to be out of the sick ward. It was annoying having Sophia constantly fussing over him. But then again, once he was well, they would continue on their journey and fayt would have to be the strong, courageous leader everyone thought he was. Fayt didn't know if he could handle it. Well, he certainly wouldn't be able to handle Albel anymore. Maybe he should just kick him out…

Fayt sat up, feeling slightly dizzy. He would have to do a lot of training before he would be back to his old self. Lying in bed all day weakened him.

Suddenly, the door burst open. Albel was being dragged into the room, yelling as loudly as he could while Cliff, Nel, Maria, and Sophia tried to keep hold of him.

'I'm not sick!" Albel protested. "Unhand me immediately!"

"You collapsed in the hallway," Cliff reminded him.

"I am not sick," Albel insisted. "Only fools get sick." His eyes narrowed at Fayt.

Fayt turned a slight shade of pink. "Umm…what's going on?"

Cliff let go of Albel for a brief moment and the three girls fought to keep him in the room.

"Albel's probably got what you have," Cliff explained.

'No I don't!" Albel snarled.

Cliff ignored him. "He collapsed in the hallway and we got him some water thinking maybe it was just heat exhaustion or something. But he has a really bad fever and he's been coughing and throwing up all the way here. It's pretty bad."

Fayt looked at Albel doubtfully. "He seems pretty fit for an invalid."

Cliff shrugged. "He's just stubborn."

"Not sick," Albel growled. 'Not sick." He panted heavily with the effort of keeping on his feet.

"Watch out girls, he's going to pass out again," Cliff warned.

Albel keeled over and the girls struggled to keep him from hitting the floor. At last, they gently lowered him to the ground.

Cliff shook his head sadly. "He doesn't want to believe that he's sick so he keeps fighting it. But he's exhausted. Now, since I'm pretty sure he's got what you've got, we're going to keep you both in here for a couple days. We don't want anyone else getting sick or we'll never get out of here."

Fayt's eyes widened. "Y-you're isolating us?"

Cliff nodded. "Quarantine. It'll stop the spread of germs. Didn't realize it was so contagious."

Fayt shuddered. 'I have to be here with Albel…alone?"

Cliff patted Fayt's back. "You'll be fine. How can he kill you when he's this sick? Besides, it's his own fault for coming in to see you so often."

Fayt swallowed hard. "Somehow I doubt Albel will see it that way. Please, Cliff. I'm better, I promise. I'm not coughing, not sneezing. No more fever."

"No, Fayt. You stay in here for a few days. We need someone to take care of Albel. He took care of you, so you can return the favor."

Fayt groaned as Cliff and the girls left and shut the door behind them, locking it firmly.

Fayt sank onto the bed, looking at Albel sadly. 'What did I do to deserve this? He's going to kill me."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I think only one more chapter and then a prologue…really debating about the prologue. It might be nice.

Disclaimer: Standard stuff really. I mean, who could expect an 18 year old girl to have created a video game all by herself?

The next few days proved Cliff's words about Albel's attitude all too true. Albel was a stubborn, proud man. He refused to admit that he was sick, while at the same time he was seething at Fayt for making him sick.

The first day, Albel had languished about in a fevered daze that concerned Fayt. He wanted desperately to lay cold towels on Albel's body, but found himself paralyzed with the fear of actually touching Albel. One touch might be more than he could handle.

But Albel's fever broke without Fayt's help. Albel was still terribly weak, although he refused to admit it, even to himself. As soon as he snapped out of the fever's hold, he had jumped on top of Fayt and pinned him down to the bed, swearing at the poor boy and attempting to strangle him. But Albel was still sick so he could only sustain his rage for so long before passing out again. Fayt would push Albel off him and huddle frightenedly on the bed to wait for Albel to regain consciousness and attack him again.

Finally, after a week, Albel was past his senseless rage, finally smart enough to realize that he wasn't fit to physically attack Fayt. He sat stiffly on his own bed, giving Fayt murderous looks.

"How dare you get me sick, fool,' Albel snarled.

"But it's a love potion. It's not contagious," Fayt protested.

"I already explained how it worked," Albel snapped. "If you cough on me, I catch your cough. If you sneeze on me, I catch your cold. I'm not supposed to catch all the symptoms at once. You must have screwed it up somehow. You make a mess of everything."

Fayt felt something inside him shrivel up at Albel's harsh words. Of course the swordsman was cruel. He didn't like Fayt. And he liked Fayt even less now that he was forced to be locked up with him in the sick room. Fayt should have expected nothing less from Albel. But he still felt like crying.

"What's wrong with you now, you spineless worm?' Albel demanded. "You look like someone just died. Stop moping. You're not the one who's sick."

"But I was sick," Fayt whimpered, unable to keep his sadness out of his voice. "Now I'm stuck being in love with someone who will never love me back and who hates my guts."

'That sums it up nicely," Albel said cheerfully.

Fayt sniffled. "When does this stupid love potion wear off anyway?"

Albel grinned nastily. "It doesn't."

Fayt looked horrified. 'So I'll be in love with you the rest of my life? I'll never find happiness?"

"Oh, you can find happiness. Just accept that you need to give me what I want and I might consider keeping you around."

"Never," said Fayt heatedly.

Albel laughed contemptuously. "Then you doom yourself. You'll never be able to fall in love with anyone else. Be miserable the rest of your short little life, fool."

Now Fayt was crying openly, not caring what Albel thought about him anymore. It was hopeless. His life had reached the absolute bottom.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Okay…this is the last chapter…kind of. I still have an epilogue after this which I'm trying to work out. But I'll get it right and everything will be good."

Disclaimer: I don't own Fayt or Albel.

"Wake up, fool," Albel hissed.

Fayt struggled to concentrate, to pull himself out of his dreamy haze. He had cried himself to sleep and he still felt like he really hadn't slept at all.

Albel's claw traced a thin line down Fayt's cheek, drawing blood. Fay squeaked in pain and at last his eyes opened to see Albel glaring down at him menacingly.

Fayt yelped and scuttled back. "Albel! W-what do you want?"

"You know what I want," Albel purred.

"Oh." Fayt let out a heavy sigh.

Albel snorted. "You think I'd change my mind? You may be a pathetic fool, but you still have a power and I want it."

"I can't just give it to you," Fayt said with a sigh. "It's in my genes. And I'm not a scientist like my father."

"Your stubbornness is interesting," Albel said with a raised eyebrow. "Right now I would expect you to be madly in love with me."

Fayt turned pink. "So? That doesn't mean I have to give you everything you want."

Albel looked at Fayt skeptically. "Perhaps you're just angry that I forced you to be in love with me. You're in love with me, but you're also angry with me."

Fayt smiled softly. "No, I'm not angry with you. How could I ever stay angry with you? And I don't hold it against you. Maybe if I had known about it before you got me sick, I might have felt differently."

Albel frowned. "I don't understand you, fool. How can you not hate me?"

"Because I'm in love with you," Fayt sighed.

"But after what I did to you-"

"It's okay," Fayt interrupted. "I forgive you."

"I don't want forgiveness," Albel snarled. "I want you to give me what I want."

Fayt yelped as Albel suddenly attacked pinning him to the bed with his body. Albel clawed at him, ripping his shirt and his skin to shreds..

Then Albel stopped and looked at Fayt contemplatively. Fayt stared up at him with wide eyes, a mixture of fear and longing. And Albel made his decision.

The next few moments happened so fast that Fayt was barely aware of what was going on. Albel was biting him and trying to get him to move over. Fayt's bewildered mind couldn't make sense of it.

Fayt yelped as Albel swatted his bottom. Wait…where had his pants gone?

"Move it or lose it," Albel growled

Fayt rolled over cautiously, still feeling terribly confused.

"Good," Albel breathed against his ear.

Fayt shivered breathlessly. Albel's hands wrapped around him, pulling him back against his chest.

Fayt felt a terrible pain, and then it passed into a warm pleasant haze. HE was seeing stars, still wrapped in Albel's warm embrace. It only occurred to Fayt halfway through the act that Albel was having sex with him.

Fayt thrashed beneath Albel. "Mmm..please…harder, Albel."

Albel was still sick and weak, but he held on until Fayt hit his peak and collapsed beneath him. Only then would his pride allow him to give in to Fayt's warmth.

Fayt felt Albel collapse on top of him and fill him with his stick essence. Fayt was till so confused. Albel was supposed to hate him. Why was he having sex with him?

Fayt squirmed out from beneath Albel. 'What was that? Pity sex?"

Albel snorted. "Don't flatter yourself, fool. I pity no one."

"Then what was that?"

"Love potion sex," Albel said crossly.

Fayt's eyes widened. 'So love potions are contagious? That means you must love me too." His heart swelled with joy.

"No," Albel said firmly.

Fayt's hope deflated. "What?"

"Not yet anyway," Albel said crossly. "Remember how you started out, being physically attracted to me?"

'Oh yeah," Fayt said quietly. "Have you had those strange sexual dreams yet?"

"No," Albel said, his gaze burning into Fayt. "But if I do have them, I know where to go to fulfill them."

Fayt sighed with happiness. "Yes, I'll be glad to have sex with you any time you want."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N; I've been a little…distracted lately by my new love…FFXII. Balthier's like the smexiest thing ever…while still completely clothed. XD Although…Albel would look hot in black pants.

Disclaimer: Meh, I don't own anything.

Sophia hated being left out of anything. She didn't like the fact that Cliff, Maria, and Nel were always talking about Albel and Fayt and laughing about their predicament, as if it was somehow funny that Fayt could be murdered in his sleep.

Sophia had finally had enough after Cliff joked about not letting Albel and Fayt come out of the infirmary until they had time to lay everything out in the open. How dare Cliff suggest that Albel fight with her beloved Fayt!

Sophia put her hands on her hips and glared at Cliff. "Don't insult my poor Fayt."

Maria raised an eyebrow. "After a week cooped up with Albel, Fayt may not live long enough to be your Fayt."

"Or, he could be screwed senseless at the end of the week, in which case, he won't be your Fayt anymore."

Sophia's cheeks puffed up with anger. "Albel's molesting Fayt? I have to go in and save him!"

Cliff held her back. "Oh no. They're still sick. We don't want you getting sick too."

A thin piece of paper was slipped under the door. Nel bent down and retrieved it. "They say that all their symptoms are gone."

"I'm going in!' Sophia declared. "I have to rescue Fayt."

Maria looked at Cliff worriedly. 'Should we let her? Would it be too dangerous?"

"She's gotta find out sometime," Cliff muttered. He unlocked the door to the infirmary and Sophia dashed in.

"How dare you molest my Fayt!' Sophia shrieked, charging into the room.

Albel stirred and sat up in bed. 'What do you want, wench?" he asked lazily.

Sophia blinked. This wasn't what she was expecting at all. Albel wasn't naked and Fayt was curled up beside him, sleeping contentedly.

"Cliff says you and Fayt have been having sex the whole time," Sophia said uncertainly.

"Does it look like we are right now?" Albel asked.

"No," Sophia admitted. "But I know you were just a few minutes ago. Fayt's probably worn out because of you."

Albel glanced down at Fayt and ran a hand through his hair. "Perhaps," Albel said, looking amused.

"How could you do something like that to Fayt!' Sophia shouted.

"Keep you voice down, wench," Albel hissed sharply. "He's asleep."

Sophia lowered her voice as she continued her rant. 'Fayt's such a good person and you have to take advantage of him when he's sick and weak. You're disgusting."

Albel raised an eyebrow. 'I was sicker than Fayt was and yet, the boy made no move to resist me. In fact, he enjoyed it."

"Lies!' Sophia snapped.

Albel rolled his eyes. "It's true. Fayt loves me." He kissed Fayt's neck affectionately.

Fayt sighed in his sleep and shifted closer to Albel. "Ah…Albel, again," Fayt whimpered, tipping his head back.

Albel kissed Fayt's cheek and Fayt subsided back into deep sleep.

Sophia looked stricken. 'What did you do to him?"

"I gave him a love potion," Albel said simply, his fingers toying with Fayt's hair.

"You're despicable!' Sophia shouted.

"Quiet, wench," Albel growled. He turned his gaze back to Fayt. "Such an interesting fool. I give him a love potion and he somehow manages to make me fall in love with him as well."

"Don't you resent being in love by force?" Sophia asked.

"No, although I suppose if he didn't love me back it would be irritating to be in love with him when I could find someone else who actually loved me."

Sophia sighed.

Albel glanced at her. "You love Fayt, but he doesn't love you back. Now, you have no love potion on you so you're free to search for someone else. Now, go."

"But you're Albel the Wicked!' Sophia protested. "You can't possibly treat Fayt as nicely as I would."

Fayt stirred and yawned. He smiled at Albel and then turned to Sophia, looking pleasantly surprised. "Hi, Sophia. Now that we're all better, can we leave? Did Cliff send you in to tell us that?"

Sophia shook her head. "I just came to see how you were doing. You're not-hurt are you?"

"Hurt? Oh no..of course not. My throat stopped hurting a couple of days ago."

Albel snickered. "I should have expected it to get worse with all the yelling you were doing, fool."

Fayt shoved him good-naturedly. "I'm not that loud."

Albel said nothing to that and Fayt laughed and kissed his cheek.

Sophia sighed heavily. "So it's true?"

"What's true?" asked Fayt.

"That you and I have been rather...intimate," Albel said, with a predatory grin.

"Oh, that." Fayt looked embarrassed. "I guess if everyone knows I must be pretty loud. But, yeah, it is true. I mean, I've always respected Albel, but now I love him."

Sophia groaned. "Well, good-bye, Fayt. I'll leave you two alone." She walked out of the room, looking defeated.

Maria nudged Cliff. "I still think that was a great idea. They're much better off together."

Cliff grinned. "I couldn't let Fayt suffer like that. As soon as I heard what Albel had done to Fayt, I knew I had to fix it. I couldn't cure Fayt, so the best thing to do was to get revenge on Albel. Albel just happened to be sick at the time and the medicine we left for Fayt to give him was spiked with love potion. Fayt doesn't know it, but he made Albel fall in love with him."

Maria giggled. "Aww, that was so sweet of you. They're so cute together."

Cliff grinned. "Cuter than us?"

Maria smiled back. 'Well, maybe."


End file.
